There has been known a living body optical measurement device that irradiates light onto an object under test (living body) and detects the light propagated through the object under test (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In the living body optical measurement device, in order to achieve higher resolution, the pitches between plural probes that are attached to the object under test are made narrow.